Intelligent
by PFTones3482
Summary: How the ending of "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" should have actually ended. Spoilers, brief one shot. If you like Stanford and can't see his flaws, don't bother reviewing.


**Okay, so imagine if Dipper had followed Mabel out the door when she ran out instead of standing there watching her go. And now imagine if Grunkle Ford had then in turn tried to stop him. Just a brief drabble of how I wish everything had really gone down.**

 **Stanford is a jerk.**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls. Spoilers.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out, following his sister to the door of the Shack and watching her sprint into the woods. Gritting his teeth in determination, Dipper started down the steps to go after her, only to have a firm hand clasp around his shoulder.

The boy spun around to find Great Uncle Ford standing in the doorway, his mouth set in a frown. "Come inside, Dipper. Leave her be."

Dipper pulled away from the man and stepped back, shaking his head. "No. I can't. This is my fault, Great Uncle Ford. I made her feel rotten, and I need to fix this. I'm going to need to rethink that apprenticeship."

Ford pursed his lips. "Dipper, your sister….she doesn't understand what it means to be so important."

Something started nagging at the back of Dipper's mind, and he tilted his head. "It doesn't matter," he persisted. "She's my sister. I have to fix this."

Ford rubbed a hand across his chin wearily. "Dipper, my boy, your sister is not nearly smart enough to understand why this is so imp-"

"Shut up!" Dipper snapped, stamping his foot as he realized just what was bothering him about what Stanford had been saying to him all day long. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You've been putting Mabel down and criticizing her almost since you walked out of that portal! Mabel is one of the smartest people I know, and even if she wasn't, if being smart meant that I was going to have to work under some bitter old man who can't make up with his own brother over something that happened like forty years ago, then I'd rather be an idiot!"

He stopped, panting, and studied Ford with a gaze too angry for a twelve year old. "Now if you'll excuse me, _Stanford,_ " he hissed, "I'm going to make things right with my twin so that I don't screw up as much as you have."

He stomped off into the woods, leaving his great uncle on the porch with his jaw hanging.

* * *

 **Okay, new edit:**

 **I apologize for the vulgar language. But I'm sorry, I was mad. So what if I don't like Ford? So what if you do? This isn't your story, it's mine. And I have numerous GOOD reasons to dislike Stanford, and if you can't see his flaws then you are not correctly interpreting his character at all.**

 **Also, I am not saying that Ford doesn't care about the twins. That's not it at all and I want to make sure you guys know that. It's clear that he does care about them at least a little bit, if putting himself in front of Dipper twice when they were threatened is any indication. What I AM saying is that he doesn't care about Mabel as much as he does Dipper.**

 **Hear me out, guys: he never includes Mabel in the things he and Dipper do, doesn't believe she can get the unicorn hair for him because HE couldn't do it, and isn't at all concerned when Dipper tells him that she lost it, saying "She'll get used to it" or whatever. And you can't tell me that Dipper and Stan have the same relationship either; remember, Stan was willing to die for BOTH twins, he helped Dipper to get over Wendy, and he reminded Dipper that he was tough enough to handle anything thrown at him. Are Dipper and Stan as close as Mabel and Stan are? No, not quite. But there is no doubt at all in my mind that Stan cares equally about the twins. Ford, not so much. Intelligence is key for Ford, and in his view Mabel isn't nearly as smart as her brother.**

 **So again, I'm sorry for being so harsh. I've been having a rotten time the last couple of weeks, and the nasty reviews criticizing not my writing skills but my views on Ford instead were the tipping point. And if you're going to leave a nasty review under a guest name, then you're kind of really pathetic. I'll take criticism on my quality of writing, guys. But Ford? Sorry, the vast majority of reviews agree with me. He isn't out of character. You're just refusing to see his flaws.**


End file.
